Yo Autobús Viaje Lejos Extraños
by dsnlolulalurolu
Summary: Despues de que Rin terminara con su novio sus amigas planean un viaje en autobús pero termina en uno lleno de chicos raros que la harán divertirse como nunca en su vida lo hizo y la confundirán con respecto a sus sentimientos por cada uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Holis aquí yo escribiendo una historia que tenía bastante tiempo en la cabeza y no va a irse al menos que la escriba.

Yo. Autobús. Viaje. Lejos. Extraños.

Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

Todavía me preguntaba cómo era que había terminado en medio de un autobús lleno de chicos guapos y graciosos.

Recuerdo que iba yo caminando con rumbo a otro autobús en el que se encontraban mis amigas.

Flash Back.

Iba caminando en la central de autobuses buscando el que mis amigas habían rentado para ir todas. La verdad creo que tengo unas muy buenas amigas ya que gastaron prácticamente todo su dinero para rentar uno e ir todas de viaje por varios lugares con el propósito de que me olvidara de mi ex, pues habíamos terminado la semana pasada y ellas decían que me encontraba deprimida y la verdad lo estaba, quien no estaría deprimida si después de tres años saliendo juntos te enteras que te ha engañado todos esos años con otra y tu ni cuenta.

En fin cuando divise el autobús un chico de cabello azul salió de otro y me agarro de las solapas para aventarme dentro de ese autobús.

-¡Oye Len que no ves que ya es tarde como para venir caminando con toda la calma del mundo! ¡Dios! ¿Qué les enseñan ahora a los niños en la escuela? –el chico me hablaba como si me conociera, ¡pero es que acaso está ciego! Que no nota que soy una chica, lo pasaría si todavía me confundiera con otra ¡Pero porque tiene que confundirme con otro chico! ¡Esto es humillante!

-Perdona pero yo no soy Len –trate de decirle pero simplemente ignoraba todo lo que yo le decía. Como no dejaba de replicar me di por vencida y voltee para ver el autobús en el que iban mis amigas y me di cuenta de algo ¡Ya se iban y sin mí!

El extraño parecía no querer callarse por lo que decidí ver a los demás que solo veían mi regaño, ninguno se dio cuenta de que no era esa persona que tanto llamaban Len. Vi que más de uno soltaba una risita y otros solo se aguantaban.

-¡Sentimos llegar tarde pero es que me quede dormido! Uf qué bueno que no se fueron sin nosotros –dijo un chico rubio algo bajo y de ojos azules ¡Podríamos ser gemelos y ni cuenta! Ya sé porque no se dieron cuenta y es que traía puesta ropa de hombre a causa de mi depresión.

Todos abrían los ojos de la sorpresa, incluyéndome pero yo lo hacía por dos causas. Primera causa, no todos los días se ven a personas que no tienen ninguna relación de familia y que ni siquiera se conocen y son demasiado iguales como si fueran un reflejo en el espejo y la otra causa era que su acompañante era la persona que provoco mi depresión y la que menos quería ver en toda mi vida.

-Rin/Rei –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso no toleraste nuestra ruptura y viniste hasta aquí para rogarme que deberíamos volver? –preguntó el ¡Uy! Como odiaba esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo siento pero no venia para eso, de hecho no tenía contemplado que estarías aquí y mucho menos que tu amigo me arrastrara hasta aquí confundiéndome con tu acompañante y provocando que perdiera el autobús en el que mis amigas me esperaban –le respondí de manera cortante.

-Si claro lo más seguro es que como la pu** que eres te fuiste detrás de mi amigo para ligártelo y llevarlo a la cama ¿verdad? –eso es todo lo que podía aguantar, así que camine directamente a él para después darle una cachetada con toda mi fuerza provocando que su cara se ladeara un poco para des pues gritarle.

-¡Puedes callarte! Mira no me vengas con eso porque no fui yo a quien descubrieron teniendo relaciones con otra y no fui yo el que andaba de puto ¡Y si yo te quería pero eso ya es pasado! Sabes siempre creí que tú me amabas, y para tu información te cache varias veces besándote con varias tipas de la escuela y si no me crees ve y pregúntale a mis amigas, pregúntales cuantas veces no llegue con ellas para desahogarme después de cacharte con otras y ellas siempre me dijeron que te dejara pero yo de idiota terminaba perdonándote todas ¡y ya no soporte viéndote con ella teniendo sexo!

Vi como él y sus amigos se sorprendían por tal confesión, me sentía tan idiota porque aparte de confesarle que ya sabía de su infidelidad sentía que mientras le decía eso no lo soporte y termine derramando muchas lágrimas.

-Rei tu nos dijiste que tu ex era a la que atrapaste con otro ¿Eso es cierto o ella miente? Por que las lágrimas y la voz no suenan como si estuviera mintiendo –le pregunto un tipo alto de cabello morado.

-Bueno quizás altere un poco la historia en mi versión –dijo como si nada, ¡Por Dios! Prácticamente les dijo a sus amigos que yo era una perra.

-Por favor te puedes retirar de este autobús –le pidió cortésmente a Rei un chico peliblanco de un ojo color azul y el otro verde.

-Está bien pero no quiero que después vengan llorando conmigo sobre que… esta –me dirigió una mirada llena de odio –les partió el corazón a alguno de ustedes.

-No lo aremos Rei –contesto un tipo pelirrojo.

Después de que se fue el chico que anteriormente me había arrastrado hasta ahí me hablo.

-Yo lo siento de verdad, perdón te confundí con mi amigo Len –dijo algo avergonzado.

-Descuida no pasa nada pero ahora tengo que ver cómo llegar con mis amigas aunque no se adonde pensaban llevarme –le dije mientras trataba de secarme inútilmente las lágrimas.

-Y porque no mejor te quedas aquí, nosotros trataremos de alegrarte el día-ofreció Len.

-Está bien después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer en casa.

Antes una proposición como esa me hubiera parecido alocada y descabellada pero no estaba de humor como para quedarme las vacaciones completas en casa sola y sin amigas a las cuales acudir para no aburrirme.

Entonces sentí como mi celular vibraba, los agarre para ver de quien era la llamada y resulta que era de Neru, conteste inmediatamente.

-¿Diga? –pregunte, lo sé una pregunta un tanto tonta ya que sabía que iba a ser regañada como por media hora.

-¡Dios Rin porque no llegaste a tiempo y porque ese tipo de cabello azul te jalo como si te conociera! –me dijo o más bien grito Neru y se notaba que estaba muuuuuuuuuy alterara.

-Jejeje pues veras…

Después de contarles todo ya que ella puso el altavoz para que las demás escucharan, me dijeron que no podían hacer nada por mí y me dijeron que me divirtiera con ellos pero que si me trataban de hacer algo indebido (en esa parte me pidieron que pusiera el altavoz para que ellos las escucharan) los buscarían uno por uno para torturarlos de la forma más cruel y despiadada que se les ocurriera y como lo dijeron con una voz sumamente aterradora y de ultratumba, no dudaba de que más de uno apreciaba tanto su hermosa vida así que no intentarían nada. Por último se despidieron y colgaron.

Fin del Flash Back.

Y así termine en medio de muchos chicos guapos y graciosos.

¡Bueno! ya termine de escribir ¡Wiiiiiiii Viva YO! Hasta la otra, hermosos lectores.


	2. Conociendo personas

¡Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss! Aquí yo de nuevo aunque parece que nadie me extraña buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡No tengo reviews! Pero no importa con o sin ellos (aunque prefiero que sea con) seguire esta linda historia.

Esto es para aclarar posibles dudas que algunos de ustedes lleguen a tener.

Rin, Miku, Neru, Gumi y Lenka: 19 años

Haku, Meiko, Luka y Teto: 20 años

Gakupo, Kaito y Dell: 21 años

Mikuo, Gumo, Rinto: 20 años

Len, Piko y Oliver: 19 años

Yo. Autobús. Viaje. Lejos. Extraños.

Capítulo 2: Conociendo personas.

-Bueno ¿No les parece si para hacer más placentero este viaje nos presentamos? –dije pues después de lo que paso todos se fueron a sus asientos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ho cierto! Perdón pero es que muchos de los que están aquí son muy tímidos –me respondió el chico peliazul.

-Bueno ¡Hola! Me llamo Kaito Shion y lo que más me gusta en esta vida es el helado –se presento de una manera muy rara pues aunque parecía serio resulto ser como un niño pequeño.

-Yo soy Gakupo Kamui gusto en conocerla señorita –dijo un chico alto de cabello largo color morado al igual que sus ojos.

Vi como tres de ellos se pararon y caminaron hacia donde yo me encontraba, dos tenían el cabello blanco y el otro cabello azul turquesa así como el de mi amiga Miku. Un peliblanco de un ojo verde y el otro azul se acerco y me miro muy sonriente.

-¡Hola me llamo Piko Utatane! Mucho gusto en conocerte –el otro tío de cabello blanco y ojos rojos se para guardando distancias.

-Hola –saludo sin muchas ganas a mi parecer –Soy Dell Honne.

El peliazul que los acompañaba con una sonrisa se presento –Hola me llamo Mikuo Hatsune.

-¿Dijiste Hatsune? –le pregunte porque el apellido de Miku es Hatsune.

-Si ¿Por? –me pregunto claramente desconcertado.

-Es que yo tengo una amiga que se llama Miku Hatsune

-¡¿Enserio?! Ella es mi hermana pero yo estudio en otra universidad y casi nunca estoy en casa

-Si… genial yo creo que primero debemos presentarnos todos si no les importa claro –hablo un chico peli verde –Es un gusto para mi conocer a tan hermosa señorita estoy para servirle –ok es un mujeriego o es muy educado aunque opto por la primera.

-Yo soy Rinto Kagamine el estúpido rubio de alla es Len Kagamine que por desgracia es mi hermano –me callo bien Rinto por su forma de referirse a Len ya que yo así hago con mi hermana Lenka.

-Soy Oliver a secas –me dijo con una pequeña sonria aunque no pude evitar teber curiosidad por la venta que le tapaba un ojo.

Han pasado como dos horas en viaje y me muero de calor y peor porque al parecer soy la única a la que le afecta, los demás actúan como si nada. ¡Haaa! Creo que mejor debi quedarme en casa donde si hay aire acondicionado y aparte que es el único lugar en el que puedo estar solo en ropa interior sin tener vergüenza de que otros me vean pero aquí no puedo.

Esto es para lo que mi mente alcanza hasta ahora, para los que leen esta historia, como no tengo decidido con quien acabara rin me preguntaba si me pueden decir con quien la prefieren y quienes van ustedes para posibles rivales del amor porfi.


	3. Un viaje muy veloz

¡Hola hermosos lectores! Mmm… lo siento pero no me ha llegado inspiración para con esta historia. Pero ahora si asi que aquí tienen.

Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo a sus respectivas compañías. Si fuera mío habría hecho que todos pudieran volar y que Rin los aplastara con su grande, gorda y amarilla aplanadora.

Yo. Autobús. Viaje. Lejos. Extraños.

Capitulo 3: Un viaje muy veloz.

En estas horas que he convivido con ellos me la he pasado muy bien, aunque ahorita me estoy muriendo de calor, sed y hambre vale la pena porque ellos son muy graciosos. Empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea traer ropa muy holgada y oscura ¡ha! Extraño mis shorts y mis blusas de tirantes y de manga corta. Los más divertidos son Mikuo y Rinto, me hacen reír como nunca. Si Lenka estuviera en mi lugar ya se habría ligado a todos.

Somos gemelas, pero no somos iguales ella tiene el cabellos largo y yo corto, yo no soy muy social que digamos, de hecho a las únicas que les hablo sin ser obligada son a Lenka, Miku, Neru, Gumi, Haku, Meiko, Luka y Teto a mis demás compañeros muy apenas y eso si es apsolutamente necesario. Lenka se lleva muy bien con todos los de la universidad, incluyendo a los maestros. También con los gustos.

Creo que nos dirigimos a una playa, pero no recuerdo su nombre ni donde se encuentra pero luego les puedo preguntar por eso.

-¿Qué les parece si nos detenemos en la primera gasolinera que nos topemos para comprar comida y que vayan al baño mientras yo le hecho gasolina? –pregunto Gakupo hay que bueno ya estoy impaciente por comer algo.

-¡Rin-chan!~ -me grito Kaito mientras se paraba y se dirigía al lugar donde yo me encontraba, una vez que llego prácticamente se abalanzaba hacia mí y me abrazaba – ¿Qué te parece si al llegar a la playa nos compramos un helado? –parecía un niño pequeño.

-Si –respondí -¿No tienes algo de agua?

-Yo tengo agua –me ofreció Gumiya

-¡Muchas gracias! –lo abrasé, sé que estoy exagerando pero no importa, abrí la botella y tome. Era como encontrar un oasis en el desierto.

-¿Qué te parece si al llegar a la playa vamos a dar un paseo romántico? –Me ofreció, hug odio esa clase de personas pero el por lo menos no ha hecho nada descarado con él.

-No gracias, ya quede de ir con Kaito a comer helado y de una vez te digo que esa actitud no va a servir –le dije con una sonrisa, trate de ser lo menos dura pero enserio que no soporto a estas personas (N/a: aclarando posibles dudas. Ella no soporta a las personas que solo piensan en ligar y todo eso)

Unos minutos después hicimos una parada en la gasolinera ¡ha! Qué bueno me estaba muriendo de calor ahí adentro. Me baje junto con los demás y me dirigí al baño. Al salir me tope con Oliver.

-Hola Oliver a secas –dije en broma pero creo que se lo tomo enserio.

-Solo dime Oliver… por favor –se veía tan lindo avergonzado

-Y tu puedes decirme Rin

-Mmm… ok este… me preguntaba si después de fueras con Kaito a comer un helado –me sorprendí, según yo los únicos que sabíamos éramos yo, Kaito y Gumiya –es que los escuche accidentalmente –creo que leyó mis pensamientos –bueno como decía ¿Quieres buscar conchas a la orilla del mar conmigo? –podía escuchar como su voz se hacía más chiquita con cada letra que salía de su boca, sin duda alguna era muy tímido.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría después de comer helado –le di una de las mejores sonrisas que tenia – ¿Y qué tal que si vemos un cangrejo lo cogemos y se lo aventamos a…? –bueno la verdad no se a quien aventárselo, no tengo a quien así que haber lo que se le ocurre -¿Ha quien se lo aventamos? –le pregunte.

-¿Qué te parece si se lo arrojamos a Mikuo o a Rinto? –me respondió con una leve sonrisa, creo que siento poquito calor en mis mejillas.

-¡Buena idea! Se lo arrojamos al primero que veamos –vi como era que Mikuo se dirigía a nosotros –Finge que hablamos de atún –Ho Ho creo que de tanto fingir hablar de atún con Luka me ha afectado ¡Naaa! No importa - ¿Sabías que el atún contiene muchas proteínas y… -piensa Rin, piensa –y es muy bueno para el cabello? - ¿Qué? Creo que después le pregunto a Luka.

-Hola les venía a preguntar si no van a comprar nada porque como ahora que le toca conducir a Dell no creo que los vaya a esperar mucho tiempo –nos informo, agarre a Oliver de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre adentro de (N/a: de esa cosa en la que se compran las cosas pero que están a kilómetros de alguna ciudad, no sé si me explico pero si alguien me entendió adentro de eso) compre varias botellas de agua, poca soda y muchas papitas.

Al regresar al autobús Dell arranco como si algo lo persiguiera, prefiero que maneje Gakupo otra vez o Kaito, por lo que se son los que manejan mejor de entre todos.

-¡Siguiente parada! ¡La playa!-informo o más bien grito Dell ¡Que alguien me dé un bote porque voy a vomitar! Y no era la única que por la velocidad quería vomitar. Al final del pasillo observe como era que Piko bajo una ventana completamente y sacaba su cabeza, puede ver cómo era que regresaba lo que supongo había sido su desayuno.

Oliver se aferraba al asiento como si su vida dependiese de eso, en el segundo asiento detrás de nosotros venían Rinto y Mikuo, ambos con la cara completamente azul que después paso a ser morada y un sinfín de otros colores que jamás en mi vida había visto o siquiera era consciente de que existían.

Len, Kaito y Gakupo trataban de dormirse ¡Quién demonios acepta que un maniático conduzca autobús lleno de chicos y una hermosa y sensual chica! ¡Ha sí! Ya recordé a quien ¡A Gakupo y a Kaito! ¡Dios quiero a mi mamá! Esto será un viaje muy largo… o corto si maneja Dell claro.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0U0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya hasta aquí le dejare… por ahora porque me quede sin imaginación. ¡Bye Bye!


	4. ¡Hola señora playa!

¡Wola! Esplendidos lectores o seguidores de esta historia. Mmm… Nero… les seré sincera a él obviamente lo iba a poner pero al momento de escribir quienes estarían en el autobús se me olvido y no lo puse ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no saldrá! ¡Claro que lo hará! Pero por el momento no.

Sip, Rin si terminara siendo novia de alguien pero por ahora me dedicare a darle su momento con todos para ver si a ustedes les parece algunas de estas personas para ella, obviamente se que al leer esta historia la mayoría (por no decir todos) querían que fuera un LenxRin.

Hice esto con el propósito de no encontrar tantas historias de ellos porque si tienes mucho de algo te llegas a cansar y como no quería cansarme de ellos comencé a experimentar con otras personas para pareja de Rin y me fascinaron.

**Time****confessions: **le soy fiel a la pareja de RinxLen en un 80%. Sin entretenerlos más doy inicio con el capitulo.

Yo. Autobús. Viaje. Lejos. Extraños.

Capitulo 4: ¡Hola señora playa!

Después de bastantes horas con el autobús al mando de Dell y varios vómitos de parte de Piko llegamos a la playa. En cuanto puse mis pies en el suelo Kaito salió disparado para afuera y me arrastro a un puesto de helados.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Hay muchos helados! –el saltaba como niño chiquito y me daba un poco de vergüenza ya que las personas que estaban ahí nos vieron.

-Si ya vi ahora solo compra dos –le dije rápidamente para irnos pero tardaba tanto. Cerca de nosotros se encontraba Gumiya (N/a: o Gumo como quieran llamarlo) alce la mano y me miro con cara de "no interrumpas por favor" la baje con enojo. Quien se creía que era como para tratar de ligar conmigo primero y después ignorarme.

Busque a mi alrededor para ver si se encontraba alguien conocido cerca, lamentablemente no encontraba a nadie. Gire mi cabeza con la misma intención y pude distinguir una mata de cabello blanco así que asumí que era Piko.

Pensé en cómo llamar su atención, lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarle una piedrita que se encontraba a un lado mío. Cuando alzo la cabeza me di cuenta de que era Dell al que se la había lanzado, dirigió su mirada a donde yo estaba y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento.

Casi, casi me orinaba del miedo que tenía y es que sus ojos rojos transmitían un aura asesina y creo que por un instante pude ver como estos se volvían más oscuros.

-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunto.

-Bueno es que Kaito no se puede decidir que helado comprarse y anda saltando como niño chiquito y la gente nos mira raro y pensé que eras Piko –le dije pero cada vez que avanzaba con mi explicación escuchaba como mi voz se hacía cada vez más chiquita.

Miro a Kaito y avanzo hacia él para después agarrarlo del cuello y arrastrarlo. -¿Sabes qué primero tenemos que registrarnos en un hotel? ¿Verdad o eres tan inepto como para no saberlo? –la cara de Kaito no tenia precio, primero expreso miedo para después ser una completamente avergonzada y mientras hacia esas cara su color iba cambiando de azul a morado y después verde.

-Lo sé, solo le quería comprar a Rin un helado –dijo de modo chibi.

-Pues te aguantaras hasta llegar a la playa –Dell lo soltó del cuello y se fue caminando hasta el hotel que convenientemente quedaba cerca de la playa.

-¿Estás bien? –me agache para ver si no tenía el cuello morado o algo así pero al parecer no –Descuida después vamos por un helado doble –le sonreí y el alzo su vista cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba abrazando y restregaba su mejilla con la mía mientras lloraba de forma muy dramática.

-¡Rin-chan es tan buena y dulce! –gritaba a los cuatro vientos ¿Qué hice para merecer esto Señor? Caminamos hasta el hotel y nos encontramos con todos esperándonos dentro, Gakupo fue el único que se acerco.

-Al fin aparecen, mira vamos a dormir en parejas pero como somos nueve tendrás que escoger con quien vas a querer quedarte ¿Ok? –mmm… una decisión difícil, con Gumiya no creo, sigo enojada con él, Rinto y Mikuo seguramente me gastaran más de una broma por lo tanto no, Dell es muy serio y me sentiría incomoda y Kaito a cada rato estaría abrazándome así que también me sentiría incomoda. Así que los únicos que me quedan serian Gakupo, Len, Piko y Oliver.

-Mmm… creo que… contigo, Len, Piko u Oliver estaría bien.

-Está bien voy a ver si alguno de ellos quiere –se fue y estuvo platicando con ellos unos momentos y después volvió para decirme con quien –Compartirás cuarto con Oliver, yo me quedaré con Kaito, Dell estará con Gumiya, Rinto estará con Piko y Len con Mikuo –Se dio la media vuelta pero al avanzar se giro y regreso con nosotros –He conseguido que todos quedemos en el mismo piso aquí está la llave de la habitación, ya le di una réplica a Oliver y se encuentra en el piso 23 y es la número 88.

Subimos al piso y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para desempacar, lástima que no me traje conmigo el traje de baño, solo empaque camisas y blusas que me quedaban grandes al igual que los pantalones ¡Ahora entiendo porque me confundieron con Len! Y aparte traía una cola de caballo que obviamente me quedaba chiquita.

Cuando termine me fui al baño, no sin antes avisarle a Oliver que entraría y a verle advertido que no entrara. Al salir me puse una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros que también me quedaban enormes, ¡Hasta podría jurar que en la ropa cabrían otra persona dentro! Y me deje el cabello suelto.

Cuando baje al vestíbulo me encontré con que los demás ya estaban ahí. Todos se me quedaron viendo asombrados como vestía. Gumiya fue el primero que se acerco para después seguirle los demás.

-¿Cómo es que te puedes vestir así en esta época del años? –me pregunto

-Bueno es que no tenía contemplado salir de casa y mis amigas me habían llamado de último minuto y empaque pura ropa que me quedaba el doble de grande

-¡No permitiré que vayas vestida así! –me grito y después me agarro de la mano y salía corriendo no se adonde -¡Vendrás conmigo a una tienda de ropa y te comprare la suficiente como para lo que tenemos previsto durar! –me llevo a una tienda en un centro comercial y me metió a un vestidor.

Me obligo a probarme y a comprar ropa pero, mi sufrimiento no acabo allí luego me llevo a comprarme varios pares de zapatos, tacones, tenis y sandalias pero lo que siguió no se compara a toda la vergüenza que pase ¡También me llevo a comprarme varios trajes de baño!

Después de unas tres horas de compras llegamos al hotel y me ayudo a cargar todo lo que traíamos. Me volví a bañar pero esta vez me puse un traje de baño de dos piezas, era de color naranja con líneas verticales amarillas y una que otra blanca, encima de esta me puse una blusa naranja con blanco con tirantes y un short de mezclilla.

Cuando salí fuimos con los otros y Kaito me llevo a comprar un helado, el iba sin camisa, solo traía un short que le legaba hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro. Tenía su cuerpo tonificado y se le notaban músculos, no mucho pero si se le notaba.

-¿Qué sabor quieres Rin?

-Quiero un helado de vainilla

-Ten aquí tienes –me tendió el helado y lo agarre feliz de la vida, me encantan los helados que son de leche como los de chocolate, fresa o vainilla pero mis padres me explicaron que no existían los de leche con sabor a naranja porque nos harían daño en el estomago asi que descidi que mi sabor favorito de helado seria la vainilla.

Fuimos los dos a dar una vuelta mientras comíamos, Kaito a cada rato decía una que otra cosa graciosa y conforme acabábamos los helados volvíamos con los demás. Todavía no se me olvidaba que tenía que buscar conchas con Oliver, si algo me enseñaron cuando era niña eso era el cumplir las promesas. Lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré platicando con Piko.

-¡Hola chicos! –los salude a todos y la mayoría cuando me vio asintió con la cabeza como diciendo que ahora si me veo bien -¿Qué es ese asentimiento con la cabeza?

-Nada querida Rin, nada –me contesto Mikuo.

-¿Dime que quisiste decir con que nada?

-Estas muy pequeña como para saber –me dijo esta vez Rinto.

-¡Pero si solo me llevan un año y aparte ya tengo 19 años! –les grite ¿Cómo era eso de que solo por llevarme un año ya me veían como una pequeñita? Más vale que se cuiden muy bien la cabeza porque en este mismo instante estoy deseando encontrarme con un cangrejo o dos para así lanzárselos por parejo.

-Rin ¿Todavía quieres buscar conchas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Nos alejamos lo más posible de los demás para estar tranquilos y nos llevamos con nosotros un par de cubetas, una para las conchas y otra por si encontrábamos uno o dos cangrejos.

-¡Mira Oliver! ¡Encontré un cangrejo!

Oliver (pov)

Me divertía la manera de ser de Rin, era muy divertida y me gustaba cuando encontraba una concha porque me gritaba como una niña pequeña y me mostraba la concha, por ejemplo la primera vez que encontró una me jalo del brazo y me la mostro. Era una de un naranja pero destellos uno azul, otro morado, dos verdes, también otros dos de color gris, uno blanco, dos que eran turquesas, uno café, otro rosa, tres destellos rojos y por ultimo seis amarillos.

Me dijo que cada destello representaba a un amigo suyo el azul era Kaito, el morado Gakupo, los dos de verde representaban a Gumiya y una amiga suya que se llamaba Gumi, los de gris eran de una tal Haku y Dell, el blanco era Piko, los turquesas eran Miku y Mikuo, el café era una tipa que se llamaba Meiko, el rosa de una de nombre Luka, los tres destellos eran ¿Teto? Creo que así se llamaba su amiga, su hermano Ted y el hermano de Kaito que era Akaito, no sé cómo lo conoció pero después le puedo preguntar. También me dijo que los amarillos representaban a Len, Rinto, su hermana Lenka, su amiga Neru, a un Nero y a mí.

-¡Mira Oliver encontré un cangrejo! –me grito emocionada, recordé que me había dicho que se lo arrojaríamos a Mikuo o a Rinto.

-¿A quién se lo vamos a arrojar? –

-Al primero que veamos –me respondió

Rin (pov)

Fuimos con cuidado de que nadie nos viera y nos encontramos a Rinto en el camino, lo seguimos y cuando se fue a sentar atrás de una roca ¡Que conveniente! Nos subimos a ella y asomamos la cabeza, bueno lo hice yo ya que Oliver no parecía estar dispuesto a aventarle el cangrejo.

Cuando ya lo tenía el objetivo en vista le dije a Oliver que me diera la cubeta y la incline lentamente pero accidentalmente se me resbalo de la mano y cayo directamente en su cabeza y después estampo contra el suelo.

El cangrejo se agarro de la nariz de Rinto y el salió disparado corriendo hacia los demás, volvimos corriendo por la cubeta con conchas y regresamos tranquilamente con la cubeta, fingiendo no avernos enterado sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rinto que está corriendo por toda la playa? –le pregunte a Mikuo.

-Dice que alguien le lanzo una cubeta con un cangrejo adentro y este le cayó en la nariz y no la quiere soltar –me explico algo divertido por la situación.

-Hoooo –dije, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que mi sonrisa tenía algo de malicia -¿Y por qué no lo ayudan?

-Porque se la pasa corriendo de un lugar a otro como loco y no podemos alcanzarlo –respondió Kaito con un enorme helado de coco en la boca.

-¿Qué les parece si volvemos al hotel y que él nos alcanza cuando se quite el cangrejo? –nos sugirió Dell, dicho y hecho, lo dejamos solo en la playa y nos fuimos a la habitación de Piko y de Rinto.

-¿¡Porque demonios no me ayudaron con ese maldito animal!? –grito después de estampar la puerta

-Porque no nos dejabas ayudarte –dijo como si nada Dell, Rinto nomas hizo un puchero y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Y si vamos a un antro para compensar lo del accidente de Rinto? –Preguntó Gumiya y todos asentimos –Bueno ya nos vamos alistando ¿No? nos vemos en frente de esta habitación a las ocho yo conozco un buen antro aquí cerca.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como soy mala les dejare una pequeña duda ¿Con quién se encontrara Rin en aquel antro?

Bueno hasta ahora la votación para pareja de Rin va asi:

1 voto Mikuo

1 voto Rinto

2 votos Len

1 voto Kaito

Al parecer Len va ganando ¡Si quieren que Rin termine con el de su preferencia dejen un review! Y también dejen uno si quiren que dedique un capitulo especialmente a cierta pareja. ¡Cciao! Besos y abrazos a todos ustedes.


End file.
